Foopida (Demo reel)
Foopida is a upcoming demo reel, the segments are made by Gabriel, Erik and Glurt97. Characters *E (voiced by Glurt97) *Goo *Koooh (cameo) *Zack (voiced by Glurt97) *Swirly E (voiced by Glurt97 (beta version) and Erik (final version)) *Mary (cameo) *Roseeh (cameo) *Foo (voiced by Matt, Erik and Glurt97) *Foo announcer #1 (voiced by Erik) (debut) *Foo announcer #2 (voiced by Glurt97) (debut) *A (cameo) *B (cameo) (demo reel debut) *Narrator (voiced by Erik) (demo reel debut) *C (cameo) (demo reel debut) *D (cameo) (demo reel debut) *1 (cameo) (demo reel debut) *2 (cameo) (demo reel debut) *3 (cameo) (demo reel debut) *4 (cameo) (demo reel debut) *Yee (demo reel debut) *Mumnee *Espil *Bomby (voiced by Glurt97) *Ballone (voiced by Erik) (demo reel debut) *Venenah (voiced by Erik) (demo reel debut) *Joe (voiced by Erik) (demo reel debut) *Joey (voiced by Erik) (demo reel debut) *Jumpy (voiced by Glurt97) (demo reel debut) Segments New *E catches something (animated by Glurt97 on March 11, 2017) *Unseen E's World footage (animated by Glurt97 on November 12, 2017) * Not another invention... (animated by Glurt97 on July 14, 2018) * Swirly E screams again (animated by Glurt97 on July 19, 2018) (The origin of Swirly E screaming remastered) *E's in Trouble! (animated by Glurt97 on July 24, 2018) *Bill (animated by Glurt97 on July 31, 2018) (Bills remake) *I Guess this Foo cannot match the tone from Ocean Man (remake) (animated by Erik/Toon Groove Inc. on August 6, 2018) *Jumpy Coster (animated by Glurt97 on August 9, 2018) *Foo and Yee (storyboard and sound effects completed, will be animated by GabToons Inc.) *Untitled segment featuring Bomby, Ballone, Mumnee, and Venenah (storyboard completed, will be animated by GabToons Inc.) *Joey's birthday (storyboard completed, will be animated by GabToons Inc.) *A Espil Documentary (storyboard completed, will be animated by GabToons Inc.) *Foo vs Yee (storyboard completed, will be animated by GabToons Inc.) Unused All 3 unused segments are originally gonna be in the E's World demo reel, however they didn't make it into the demo reel. *Swirly E don't press the button!!! (March 4, 2016) *E's WRONG! Kraft dinner commercial (February 25, 2016) *E Changes (March 3, 2016) Production Pre-production and Pre-made segments In Early 2017, Gabriel was planning to use the unused segments from the E's World demo reel for Foopida demo reel, which where now included in May 2017, as well as the animation test. In March 11, 2017, Glurt97 created his segment for the second demo reel, and Gabriel has yet to make his segments. In May 2017, Gabriel had planned that 10 new segments will be added to the demo reel and 5 segments will be animated by Gabriel, while Glurt97 creates the rest of the segments. In October 5, 2017, Gabriel had updated his segments in the notes section that they are now officially part of the demo reel. In November 12, 2017, Glurt97 recently shared his incomplete segment for the E's World demo reel, Gabriel accepted the incomplete segment for the Foopida demo reel. New segments and Mid-Production In July 2018, a brand new improved animated segments where posted recently by Glurt97 which he return production of E's World. The same month when Erik joined the crew and will also be making one segment for the demo reel. As of August 2018, Glurt produced a total of 6 segments for the demo reel instead of 5. In August 2018, Gabriel announced a unspecific release date Late 2018/Early 2019/TBA which will be fully revealed once all of his segments are completed. In August 6, 2018, Erik had completed his entry to the demo reel, as the result over new 7 segments and 3 unused segments are for the demo reel with a total of 10 segments being completed. In August 9, 2018, Glurt97 decided to make his 7th and last segment for the demo reel featuring Jumpy from The Jumpers, meaning the amount of segments in the demo reel is now a total of 11 segments completed, yet Gabriel's segments has finish production. Storyboard and Audio editing In August 2018, Gabriel announced that storyboard of his segments are completed. Later that month Gabriel finished the audio for his 1st out of 5 segments. In September 15, 2018, the audio of Gabriel's 2nd, 3rd, and 5th segments are completed. His 4th segment still needed sound effects while the voice lines of the 4th segment was also completed. The script of his 5 segments are also completed. Voice acting In July 14, 2018, After Glurt return to production of E's World, he reprise his role to voice E and voiced Swirly E for the first time staring in Not another invention despite the voice auditions of E's World. In Early August 2018, Erik decided to voice as Swirly E for the final version of the demo reel instead of Glurt. It also revealed that Erik, Matthew and Glurt are set roles as Joe, the Foos (reprise by Matt and Glurt), Bomby and the Foo announcers. In during August 2018, Glurt and SuperToonFan completed recordings and lines for Joe, Foo, and Bomby. They'll soon finished their remaining roles as Foo Announcers. In September 14 and 15, all remaining voice lines in the segments are completed. Gabriel let Erik to voice the remaining characters due to being difficult and impossible to find new actors for the demo reel. Post-production Trivia *The demo reel features main characters in E's World, despite having only other characters in E's World. *This is Jumpy's first appearance as a character in a animated cartoon, however the segment that Glurt made has nothing to do with E's World nor Foopida itself but Gabriel included the segment anyway for a weird reason. "Despite the character being from The Jumpers, He's of course a alien so you could've expect him appearing as a cameo or reference in E's World and maybe Foopida, thus Jumpy has a good connection with E's World." See Also *E's World Shorts *Swirly E don't press the button (Animation Test) Category:Demo reels